


Too Early For Such

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Silly Sherlock Holmes, Tired Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: What does Sherlock have to do to get some sleep? Someone is about to find out.





	Too Early For Such

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: leaf blower  
Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

Sherlock and John had worked a tough case. The two up and running for nearly seventy-two hours nonstop before it was solved and they could go home.

The sun had risen when Sherlock and John stripped completely and collapsed onto their bed exhausted.

“What the bloody hell?”

It felt like Sherlock had just closed his eyes when a loud whining and grating noise, came in through the walls and yanked Sherlock out of his sleep. Yes, the sun was up, but it was too early for such racket.

“Traitorous husband,” he glared enviously at John. The erstwhile army captain was oblivious to the noise.

Sherlock padded to the sitting room window where the noise was louder and saw the culprit. He opened the window and yelled, but could not be heard over the noise and the headphones the noise maker himself wore.

Sherlock grabbed a pair of earplugs and went back to bed. They were no help.

Angry, exhausted and unable to take the noise anymore Sherlock stalked downstairs to the source.

“Turn it off or I’ll break it!” Sherlock snatched the headphones from his neighbor’s head and yelled.

Back inside the flat, the still very naked Sherlock crawled back into bed to blissfully sleep.

Outside on the pavement, Mr. Chatterjee still stood in shock with the now silent leaf blower.


End file.
